


Widower

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I still like it so I'm tranferring it here, It hasn't been edited, POV Second Person, the fic is still up on my blog though, this is a fic I wrote and posted on my blog months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Out of all the surprises, curveballs, and terrors the universe has thrown at you, the most shocking was that Keith turned out to be the first to go.[Shiro's point of view in second person]





	Widower

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic looks familiar, read my tags please! :)

Out of all the surprises, curveballs, and terrors the universe has thrown at you, the most shocking was that Keith turned out to be the first to go.

You’re old, far older than you ever thought you’d live to be. You have grown children. You have grown and near-grown grandchildren. You have a toddler great-granddaughter. You’ve done, accomplished, achieved so much more than you ever hoped to dream. You suffered in the process, _you suffered so much_ , but you also became a hero known across the stars, one who was surrounded by so much love in his personal circle. Your life ended up being so much more than you ever expected, even before the diagnosis.

Keith is the first to go, though; not you. And you can’t bear that weight.

Despite all the good that came out of your turmoil, you still always believed you would be the first to die. If it wasn’t going to be of disease, alien coliseums and experimentation, or intergalactic wars, then you would die first of old age. It made sense to you. You were older, far more stressed, and you’d always held that secret pessimism about your own survival in your heart. Of course you would go first - or so you had believed.

Yet Keith had died first instead. He had been feeling weak that morning, and so stayed in bed. You brought him breakfast, kissed his forehead, smiled as he ran his fingers through your thoroughly grey floof and gave you such sweet, adoring eyes. Then you talked about the old days. You talked about your first meeting, laughed about how he stole your car and consequently stole your heart (from your ex, no less), and reminisced your days in space. You went back through time to your wedding, the births of your children, and every visit with the grandchildren and great-granddaughter. You wonder if he knew he was going to pass, especially since the last words you heard from him were, “I love you, Shiro.” You said them back, just as affectionate and genuine, and then you stepped outside the bedroom to go to the bathroom and fetch lunch. When you returned, he was gone.

You don’t know if he knew he was going to pass. You wonder and you wonder, but all that’s certain is that your heart is broken. You cherish your family and friends’ support, but Keith was your soulmate. He saved you so many times from death, but you couldn’t save him from age. It’s ridiculous to feel guilty over such a natural, peaceful, and the best kind of inevitable death, but grief knows no logic. You feel hollow inside. The edges hurt. Your heart has been ripped out.

It’s been a few days since then. The funeral is tomorrow. Your great-granddaughter sits on your lap, trying and failing to understand why they were burying Great-Grandpop in the morning. She looks nothing like you or your husband, favoring instead of your daughter-in-law and grandson-in-law’s sides, but you’ve always sworn she had both of your tastes for adventure. She’s only just turned three, yet she’s already sought out quite the little thrills. Her zest reminds you of the first time you went hoverbike racing together. You sincerely hope she enjoys her coming years, and suffers none of the turmoil you two did on your adventures.

Tears well in your eyes, and you’re not sure if you’re going to cry again. You hand her off to the nearest body, which happens to be Allura, still so young thanks to Altean lifespans. She gives you a somber nod despite her small smile, and takes the girl graciously. Your great-granddaughter squeals in delight as Allura’s pink markings catch her eyes.

You miss him. You miss him so much. You wish you could tell him “I love you” again, because now it feels like you never said it enough. He’d probably disagree, but your chest hurts greatly. You wish he was still alive to hear it one more time. You’d say it over and over and over if you could just have one minute more.

You don’t know how much longer you have to live. If you outlived Keith, it could be a long time. On the other hand, however, you’re so old you wouldn’t put it past your body to give out tonight if it really wants to. You don’t know.

You only hope that your separation isn’t long, and that he’ll be waiting for you when you pass.

 _(As if_ he _wouldn’t be waiting.)_

For now, you’re going to appreciate the time you have left with the rest of your loved ones. It hurts so much without him, but you will. You want to, and you’re sure that that’s what he would also want.

~~Besides, something tells you that he’s not truly gone anyhow. Part of you thinks it’s only the grief trying to cling desperately onto something, but the rest of you chooses to believe it. Keith always fought hard to get back to you, even defied your first death to be close to you. You can't fathom the thought of him letting his own death separate you too far. He’d never allow it. You know this.~~


End file.
